


You belong with me

by Kiwi1624



Series: I'll always find my way back to you [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, Peggy fell in love with a waitress. Can their relationship continue when Peggy is sent overseas to fight in the war? Or will it all fall apart and leave Peg heartbroken again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so bear with me. Please leave comments! Hope you enjoy it!!

Peggy walked in and sat in the back of the diner. She watched as a customer harassed the waitress.

"Hey come back sweet cheeks" he said with grin and grabbed her hand.

The waitress quickly pulled her hand away and with a fake smile said "Sorry honey, but I have other customers"

Peggy's blood was boiling. She hated the way men talked to women. She was about to get up and say something to him when the waitress placed a cup of tea on the table. "Earl Gray, two sweeteners, and one lemon. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that will be all...." Peggy looked for her name tag " Angie. That's a beautiful name" Peggy said with a smile. In the back of her head all she could hear was 'really that's the best line you could come up with!' but Peggy pushed back all her thoughts.

Angie was blushing "thanks, well its actually Angela Martinelli but when i was younger the kids always called me Angie and it stuck. My brother always made fun of me because its a little kids name. Oh listen to me ramble." she said with a smile. Peggy smiled as she heard Angie talk about her childhood. "You know, I still don't know your name. Don't tell me. Is it Mary, no you don't look like a Mary hmmm...Colleen?"

Peggy couldn't help but chuckle "No, and no. Margaret. My name is Margaret Carter, but please call me Peggy"

"Margaret huh" Angie looked up and whispered "Margaret" She looked back at Peggy "That's a pretty name"

"Please call me Peggy"

"Whats wrong Margaret, you don't like to be called Margaret" Angie teased

"Very funny Angela" they both laughed. Angie sat across from Peggy and couldn't help but stare at the British woman as she smiled. Although she had only seen her a few times in the diner, she often found her self thinking about the older woman. When she was alone in the diner she would think about Peggy walking in and sweeping her off her feet. Angie knew it was wrong to feel this way about women, but she couldn't help it. She tried having boyfriends but they never made her happy, not in the way women do. She wondered if Peggy felt the same about women. "Is there something on my face?"

"What!? No, no there is nothing on your face" Angie felt her cheeks turning red.

Peggy noticed she made Angie uncomfortable "then what are you starring at"

"Nothing" Angie wanted to tell her she was starring at her beauty, her adorable smile, her amazing brown eyes, but she kept that to herself. 

"Well I do have to return to work at some point" Peggy said with a smile. She stood up, left money on the table and turned to walk out the door.

"Peggy"

"Yes"

"I....never mind, have a nice evening" Angie took the cup and money and went into the kitchen. She watched Peggy stand there, then walk out the door. 

\--

Peggy was walking home from work when she saw Angie in the diner, alone. She walked in and heard Angie say "Sorry we are closed"

"Well I was hoping you could make an exception" Angie turned around with a big smile across her face. "but if your too busy I can come back later" Peggy motioned to the door.

"Well your not supposed to be in here, but I guess it would be okay if you walked me home" 

"As long as its OK. I wouldn't want to break any rules" Peggy teased

Angie went into the kitchen. Peggy waited a few minutes before saying "Angie are you OK"

"Yeah" she said as she walked out the door and handed Peggy a cup "I was just bringing you some tea"

"Oh Angie, you didn't have to"

"I know, just don't tell people we give away free tea" they both laughed. 

"Shall we" Peggy held the door open for Angie. When Angie got out side she realized it was freezing and her little jacket was not going to cut it. They walked down the road a bit when Angie stared shaking. 

Peggy quickly noticed Angie was cold and took off her coat and wrapped it around Angie. "There, now stay warm. I don't want to carry an ice-cube home"

Angie smiled at Peggy when she placed her coat on her. Angie thought to her self, she is either the best of best friends or she is the most obvious gentleman. Angie wrapped the coat around her tighter and still continued to shake. "Thanks for your coat"

"Your very welcome, although I'm not too sure its helping" Peggy smiled and wrapped her arms around Angie, giving her a bear hug. 

Angie laid her head on Peggy's chest as Peggy held her. Angie felt Peggy's hands move up and down her back, she felt the heat from her hands instantly warming her. Angie had stopped shaking but still let Peggy hold her. She enjoyed the embrace for as long as she could. 

Peggy noticed Angie had stopped shaking, she put her hands on Angie's shoulder and pulled her away, just enough to look at her "There, did that help"

"Yeah, I suppose it will do for now" Angie smiled and put her forehead on Peggy's shoulder.

"Whats wrong" Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and held her. She laid her head against Angie's and enjoyed the feeling of Angie in her arms.

Angie knew nothing was wrong, she just didn't want the embrace to end. Angie never wanted Peggy to let her go, she loved the feeling of being in her arms and knowing the world was suddenly alright. "What...Oh nothing" Angie pulled her head back and looked into Peggy's eyes "My house is just up this way"

"Lead the way" Peggy smiled and slid her hands down Angie's arms before parting. Angie however had another idea. She grabbed Peggy's hand and led her down the street. Angie knew she didn't live in the best neighborhood and stopped. "Why have we stopped"

"Look Pegs, I don't live in the best neighborhood. It's not safe, I can walk home from here. Thanks for walking me this far" Angie had a smile on her face. She pulled Peggy in for a hug.

"If you think I am going to let you walk home, alone, in a bad neighborhood your crazy" Peggy pulled Angie out of the hug "Now come on"

Angie had a shocked look on her face "No. I am not going to let you walk in this part of town, its not safe"

Peggy had a smile on her face "I can take care of myself, trust me"

"Your funeral" Angie teased. She grabbed Peggy's arm and walked beside her. As they walked down the road they talked about their childhood. "Wait, so you have how many brothers?"

Peggy laughed "Two"

"Two! I have one and I want to kill him, I couldn't manage two."

"Well it was a lot easier having one older and one younger" Peggy laughed, but then stopped and had a tear in her eye.

Angie noticed the tear "You all right?" 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Lawrence, my younger brother"

"What about him"

"Two years ago he was sent to fight in the war." Peggy could see Angie's smile start to fade. Angie knew where the conversation was going "6 months after he was sent I received a letter from him. He said that he missed me and hoped I was proud of him. Of course I was proud of him, he was my younger brother and he only joined the military to follow in my footsteps and make me proud." Peggy smiled "Plus he was tired of mum bugging him about finding a wife." A tear ran down Peggy's face. "A year ago I got a letter stating he...he died. I've never cried so hard, well up until Steve." Peggy stopped talking and walked down the road. Thinking about Lawrence and Steve at once was unbearable, and she stared sobbing. 

Angie followed her down the road and wiped her tear away. "Im so sorry about your brother, and this Steve guy. Come on, my house is just up the road. We can finish this conversation inside." Angie took Peggy's hand and walked her down the road and up some stairs. "Home sweet home" she said with a forced smile. Angie opened the door and ushered Peggy inside.

"No, Angie its late, I don't want to keep you up"

"Too bad, I'm awake and your coming inside" She pushed Peggy inside and closed the door. She walked Peggy into the living room and took off Peggy's coat. She laid it across the chair and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

Peggy smiled and sat down "Thank you"

Angie placed her hand on Peggy's shoulder "Now, Who is Steve"

Peggy let a tear run down her face when she heard his name "S-Steven Grant Rodger was the best thing that ever happened to me, to this country"

"Are you talking about Captain America, because I saw him once at a show and he looked kinda weird in tights" 

Peggy smiled "Yeah I suppose we should have given him real pants. He was a great man and a great friend" Peggy stared at the wall and smiled as she thought about Steve. She let another tear run down her face. 

"So how did you know him"

"He was..." Peggy struggled for the right words "A very close friend of mine during the war. He was there to comfort me when I was told Lawrence was dead. He was a very good man up until..." Peggy didn't want to think about her next words "until the day he died." another tear ran down her face. 

"Oh Pegs, I'm so sorry" Angie said as she hugged Peggy. 

"I have made some peace with it" She said as she pulled out of the hug. "Please tell me something about you, I rather not think about this all night."

They both talked and laughed for hours. Peggy had completely forgotten about Steve. "He did what?" Peggy said as she continued to laugh at what Angie had just told her.

"Yeah, when we were younger Lucas, my older brother, caught the shed out back on fire" she stopped because she was laughing too hard "He was grounded because he was caught sneaking out with a girl who lived down the road, so as a way to 'get back' at our parents he snuck out in the middle of the night and caught the shed on fire. You should have seen the look on Ma's face." 

"I bet it was priceless" she said as Angie placed her head on her shoulder. When Angie brought her head back up they were done laughing and all that remained were smiles, which were quickly fading. " Well its getting late, I better head home. Thanks for the chat Angie, it was lovely" Peggy stood and took her coat off the chair. 

Angie wanted to grab Peg's hand and tell her to stay, but instead she let her stand and take her leave "Your welcome to stop by anytime. I'll see you tomorrow at the diner" Angie smiled and watched Peggy walk down the stairs and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie awoke the next morning nervous for her audition. She got dressed and went to work, hoping to see her British friend. Like always she came in around lunch time and sat in her usual booth. She sat in a section that was not Angie's, but Sara was kind enough to let her take that table when Peggy was there. 

Peggy looked up to see a very happy Angie putting a cup of tea on her table. "Why are you so happy" Peggy asked with a smile.

"Oh I've just got the best of friends" she said as she nudged Pegs shoulder. 

"Oh is that so" she watched Angie sit across from her

"That and I got an audition after work" she was smiling from cheek to cheek 

"Angie that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me last night"

"It never came up, but I'm super excited! If I get the part I can finally leave this diner"

"I know how much you hate this place" Peggy teased. 

"Well not all the customers are bad" she said with a smile 

Peggy felt her cheeks turning red. There was something about this woman that made her feel nervous. She could take out an army without trying, but one woman, this woman, made her nervous. "What is the part"

"Juliet"

"Juliet, like Romeo and Juliet"

"Yeah the one and only" Angie chuckled 

"Wow Angie, this is great. This is a huge part and I know you will get it" Peggy sipped her tea

"I've been practicing, but I don't think I'm very good"

"When is your audition"

"Tonight at 6"

"And when do you get off work"

"4" Angie was very confused on why Peggy asked her so many questions.

"Well let's see, I get off work at..." Peggy sat their thinking. She could leave work at anytime. They didn't want her there. "I can leave work and be here by 4. We will practice for an hour and get you off to you audition" She said with a smile.

"Really!? Oh Pegs that's great" 

"Does this place have any service" a man behind them said.

"Looks like that's my que to leave. I'll see you at 4" Angie stood up and walked over to the man. Peggy watched as he spoke rudely to Angie. She left without an incident, it was getting harder and harder not to knock a few of those men around. 

\--

Peggy sat at her desk watching the clock. It seemed like it was never going to be 4. Eventually chief Douley needed Peggy's assistance, she was eager to finay be put use. She walked in his office "yes"

"I have a very important job for you, and no one must know about it. Understood" he teased 

"Yes sir"

"Ok you see those files over there" Peggy looked at him with a very eager look "well right next to them is the coffee I need you to bring me" 

Peggy dropped the Edgar look and walked over to the coffee. She grabbed the hot pot and a cup before waking back to his office. Once inside she set the hot pot and cup on a stack of papers on his desk. "Here" she turned around and walked back to her desk. She was pissed beyond belief and watched as he giggled. After a moment Peggy started laughing. Douley was running around his office trying to stop the papers under the pot from burning. When he finally finished he walked out and laid the papers on Peggy's desk "and what do you suppose I do with these"

"Re-type them" 

Peggy had stopped laughing "like hell I will" 

"Excuse me"

"I get your coffee, reports, and lunch everyday. It's not my fault you don't know how to remove a hot pot off some papers" Peggy said as she stood. She grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.   
"If you walk out that door without those papers in your hand, you may as well never come back"

Peggy turned around "you need me more than to know, without me you wouldn't have any leads on Howard Stark" Peggy has had enough "I will it take those papers and I WILL BE BACK" she yelled as she walked out the door. Douley just stood there for a moment. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He did need her, he would have nothing on Stark without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the part with Douley was a bit of a filler, but it could lead to something interesting...idk yet 
> 
> Please leave me comments and let me know what you guys think of the story! Thanks for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy walked to the diner and sat at the counter. "Peggy? Your not supposed to be here for another half hour" 

Peggy was still pissed at Douley and tried her hardest to hide it. "I know but I got off early, I hope it's ok I came. I can leave and come back later"

"No, no. It's great you're here" there was no one in the diner and Angie was getting bored. She stood across from Peggy "what's on your mind. You look distracted"

"Oh just work"

"Yeah I get the feeling"

"Darling you have no idea"

Angie laughed "where do you work?"

Peggy hesitated. Should she tell her the truth and put her in danger, or should she lie and risk her finding out. "I am a soldier. I fought in the war" 

"A soldier!? That's the coolest thing ever! A woman in the army!! Way to represent" Angie laughed 

Peggy smiled and tried not to think about the war "Its 5 till four, do you think you could get off early" 

"Yeah I suppose. One sec" Angie walked into the kitchen and came back with her coat.

"Heavier coat" Peggy teased 

"Yeah I figured you could keep yours" they walked out the door "where are we headed"

"My apartment is right next to the theater" she grabbed Angie's arm "this way"

Angie was really nervous on the short walk to her apartment. Did Peggy invite her over because she was a friend? Angie got mixed emotions from this woman, but she knew how she felt. When they got to the door she heard Peggy say 'bloody hell' under her breath. "You all right English"

"Just fine, wait here" Peggy left Angie at her door and walked around the corner. She knocked on a door. 

"Peggy did you lose your keys again" the woman asked.

"Maybe" Peggy smiled 

"Here but this is the last one I have, so don't lose it" 

"Thanks Colleen, I owe you one"

"No you owe me like a thousand" she said with a smile before closing the door. Peggy walked around the corner to where Angie was waiting. She opened the door and let Angie in. 

When Angie walked inside she noticed it was much larger and cleaner than her home. "Wow Pegs this is impressive"

Peggy closed the door behind them "thanks. Please make your self at home" she hung both of their coats up and went into the kitchen "are you hungry"

"No, but thanks anyway" Angie said as she sat in the living room. Peggy returned with some crackers and cheese, and sat beside her. Angie pulled out her script and handed it to Pegs. Peggy took the script and stared reading lines with Angie. 

"Angie why are we doing this"

"Doing what"

"Reading this script, you clearly know the lines by heart"

"I want all the practice I can get"

"Darling, your an amazing actress who clearly knows her lines" 

Angie started blushing "yeah but..."

"But what"

"Well...you see...at the end of the play there is a dance"

"And..."

"Well I can't dance"

"Oh" Peggy laughed. She stood up and turned the radio on. She held her hand out for Angie. 

"What are you doing"

"What does it look like, I'm teaching you how to dance" Angie took Peggy's hand and stood up. Peggy put her hands on Angie's lower back while Angie wrapped her arms around her head. They danced. Well Peggy danced and Angie tried to keep up. "You're trying too hard, just let it come naturally"

"That's easier said than done" 

Peggy pulled Angie closer. They were so close they could feel each other breathing. Angie looked deep into Peggy's eyes. "See it's not so hard" Peggy said as she realized she loved holding Angie more than she should. 

"Yeah" Angie let out a small sigh as she stared into the British woman's eyes. "I guess it's not so bad" she loved the way Peggy held her. Her soft touch, warm hands, and amazing smell made Angie never want to let go. Angie wanted to kiss her so bad. She had dreamed about this day since the moment they met. Slowly she moved her head closer until their lips were inches apart. She wanted to close the gap, oh she wanted to badly, but she also needed this friendship. 

When Angie moved her head closer, Peggy wanted more than she thought. Her heart stopped when Angie stopped. She stared to to Angie's beautiful green eyes. She closed the gap and felt the younger woman's soft lips against hers. This obviously took Angie by surprise and Peggy knew it. She felt the hesitation in Angie's lips. Peggy quickly pulled away, taking the hesitation the wrong way. She let go of Angie and walked over to turn the radio off but was stopped. She was spun around and kissed. She again felt those soft lips against hers. Only this time was different. There was no hesitation in them, only passion. Peggy put her hands back on Angie's lower back. She heard Angie moan softly when she placed her hands on her. Peggy returned the kiss, only this time she opened her mouth to allow Angie's young access to hers. She kissed her with great passion. After a moment she heard Angie say between kisses "I'm going to be late" 

Peggy pulled away and placed her forehead on Angie's. Peggy pulled away and looked at the clock. "You have 10 minutes darling." Peggy had a grin on her face "do you know what we could do in 10 minutes"

Angie's face lit up with excitement when she thought about what they could do. "As much fun as that sounds," she grabbed Peggy's shirt and pulled her close "I do have to go" she said with a small growl as she enjoyed being close to the older woman. 

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and looked into her eyes "then we better get going, we can have fun later" she teased as she let her go and grabbed there coats. 

Angie walked out the door into the cool air, she forgot how cold it was and shivered.

Peggy noticed her small coat was not fit for this weather. She took Angie's coat and handed her a larger one. 

"Thanks" Angie smiled as she took the coat and quick wrapped it around herself. She pulled it close and noticed the smell. It smelt just like Peggy and that put a grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about, all of a sudden" Peggy asked as she closed the door. 

"Your jacket"

"What about it" they walked down the stairs and around the corner toward the theater. 

"It..." Angie leaned her head closer to Peggy as they walked "it smells like you" she smiled.

"Oh is that so, well it is my jacket" Peggy teased 

"Yeah and you stink" Angie laughed 

Peggy shot her a 'haha very funny' look as she held the door open to the theater. Angie walked in with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally kissed!! I tried to make that a very descriptive scene, I know I could have done better but I'm happy with the way it turned out!! What did you guys think?? I love your feed back so don't be shy! If you absolutely hated it, that's ok-let me know!! 
> 
> I will try and update this as fast as I can! I'm trying to create a schedule so I can have a set day they will be posted!


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside Angie stopped and took a deep breath. She felt Peggy's hand on her back, then heard a whisper in her ear. "Screw this up and I might have to take practice time more seriously" Angie smiled as she turned to Peggy who also had a grin on her face. "Your going to do fine Angie, no go before your late" they both walked into the theater and Peggy took a seat in the middle of the theater. Angie walked on stage and waited for her name to be called. When her name was called she could barely breathe. This could be her only chance to get her dream job. She walked to the center of the stage and they handed her a script, she look at Peggy for some reassurance that she could do this. She saw Peggy mouth 'it's just me and you' and she smiled thinking of the last time it was just the two of them. She looked back to the woman handing her a script. "No thank you, I don't need one"

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Positive" she said with a smile and watched the woman walk away. The male Actor had been cast weeks ago and he walked up to her. As they waited for the directors to get ready, he spoke. "Don't worry, it's actually pretty easy" he said with a smile. 

Angie smiled "thanks" She looked back to fund Peggy and saw her sitting there starring at the male actor. When she looked at Angie, she smiled and put two thumbs up. 

"Ok let's start with act 2 scene 2" a man said. 

They both went through there lines and Angie nailed it. She was the last to audition and she clearly impressed the judges with not needing a script. After auditions all the ladies were called back stage. "Clearly there is only one Juliet, and we didn't have to put much thought into who we want" a man said as he look at Angie "Angela Martinelli" Angie's face lit up with excitement and she couldn't wait to tell Peggy. When she was walking out to meet Peg, she was stopped by the male actor. 

"Come with me" he said as he grabbed her arm and led her into his dressing room. He closed the door.

Peggy waited and waited for Angie. She was starting to worry when she saw all the other women who auditioned come out, when she didn't see Angie she turned to one woman "do you know where Angela Martinelli is?" 

"She was needed by the male lead" she said as she walked out the door. It wasn't until Peggy heard Angie scream, that she went looking. She looked in ever room and yelled her name multiple times. She went to open a door, when she noticed it was locked. She kicked it open and saw Angie pushed up against a wall by the male actor. Angie was fighting to get him off her and she felt a wave of relief when she saw Peggy. 

Peggy walked up to the man and pulled him off Angie. She watched as Angie fell to the floor. She bent down "darling are you all right" she whispered as she put her hand on Angie's face. 

Angie nuzzled into Peggy's hand feeling safe. She looked up and went to say something "Behind you" she whispered

Peggy went to stand and turn around but was punched in the face. She didn't stumble, she continued to stand and looked at the man "Is that all you've got" she chuckled. She saw anger in the mans face and he struck her again. She let him just to see what he was capable of. When he went to hit her a third time she grabbed his arm and punched him in the face "your pathetic" she said, now standing over the man on his knees. He was not expecting a blow like that from a woman.

Peggy backed up and waited to see if he would stand and fight or walk away. He stood and swung his fist at her again she ducked and punched him several times in the face. She stopped when he stepped back. His nose was clearly broken, his lip was busted and bleeding everywhere. Again Peggy waited to see his next move. He had to lean on a table next to him for support and Peggy knew he was done. He grabbed a pair of scissors and swung at Peggy. She ducked and noticed a stapler on the table next to her. She grabbed it and hit the man across the face, putting a staple in his cheek. He again came back swinging, so she again stapled his face. Clearly she was not hitting hard enough because he kept coming back. Peggy put her let foot behind her to balance her self better. When he was close enough she swung the stapler as hard as she could and this one knocked him to the floor. He was not getting up after this. 

Peggy turned around to see Angie terrified. She bent down and put her hands on Angie's arm. "Y-you just..." 

"Yes, but only to protect you" Peggy stared into Angie's beautiful green eyes. Angie was starring at the man on the floor and Peggy knew she was terrified of what she just witnessed. She saw a tear come from Angie's face. She placed her hand on Angie's cheek and whipped the tear with her thumb. She pulled Angie's gaze off of the man, and looked into her eyes. "Angie" Peggy said softly.

When Angie looked at Peggy she was terrified. She tensed up and Peggy felt it. "Is he...d-" Angie didn't want to finish her sentence. 

"Dead?" Peggy looked back at the man "no he will wake up in about an hour or two" Peggy could see Angie was now scared of her. 

"How could you do this" Angie whispered "you were so gentle" 

Peggy smiled "darling I would never hurt you, no matter what the situation. If you were trying to kill me I would gladly let you, I would try my hardest to stop you, but I would never use lethal force on you. I will however hurt whoever harms you."

"Don't say that!" There was a pause "Margret Carter if I am ever trying to kill you, you better kill me!" 

Peggy clenched at the mention of her full name. She smiled and looked at Angie. "No mater the circumstance I will not hurt you, and that's final!" Peggy saw defeat in Angie's eyes. She was relieved Angie no longer saw her as a monster. 

"I know you will never hurt me" Angie said as she hugged Peggy "I just don't under stand how someone so gentle can be so deadly"

Peggy chuckled "it's like a dog, they are big softies with those they love, and deadly to those hurting the ones they love" Peggy stood and helped Angie to her feet. As they walked out the door Peggy made sure Angie did not look back at the man.

Angie was now more confused than ever. Was that Peggy's was of saying she loved Angie, or was it just a metaphor. She knew now was not the time to ask. "Thanks for saving me Pegs," a tear ran down her face "I thought no one would come for me" 

Peggy whipped the tear away "I will always be there to protect you" she smiled and they walked out the door "Now about that audition"

"That bad huh..."

"Quite the opposite actually, they would be fools to not give you the part"

"Good because I got the part, although I don't know what there going to do about the male lead" she teased "I hear he was in quite the accident"

"Oh is that right, well I heard he was a jerk" they both laughed and walked back to Peggy's apartment.

When Peggy was unlocking the door she heard Angie say "I better head home"

Peggy smiled "your allowed to come in and stay awhile"

"I guess it wouldn't be the worst if I stayed with my solder tonight" she smiled and walked through the door. Once Peggy closed the door Angie was kissing her. Peggy put her hands on Angie's back and returned the kiss. In between kisses Angie said "I...can't thank....you.....enough for....earlier" 

Peggy smiled into her kiss after she heard Angie finish her sentence. Peggy kissed her deeper. She gave Angie access to her tongue, and they fought back and forth with their tongues. After a moment Peggy slid her hands from Angie's back to her bottom and picked her up. Angie quickly wrapped her legs around the older woman. She giggled when she felt Peggy's hands on her bottom. Peggy carried Angie down the hall to the bedroom. She threw Angie in the bed, and heard Angie giggle as she hit the bed. She saw excitement in her eyes as she climbed on top her. She had her pinned down and she started kissing her. This kiss was different, this one was much deeper and it had a sense of wild hunger to it.

Angie felt the hunger as Peggy kissed her. "P-Peggy" Angie managed to say.

Peggy stopped and looked her in the eyes "yes darling" 

"I've never done this before" she knew it was wrong to be with a woman, but that's not what she was talking about. 

Peggy smiled "We don't have to." 

"No I want to, it's just..." Angie struggled to find the right words.

Peggy knew what she was trying to say. "We will go as far as you want." She smiled as she kissed her again. 

"I-I wanna do this, I just don't know what this is" she said as she stopped the kissing and looked into those big brown eyes. 

"Then I have a lot to teach you" she teased "now stay still and be a good student" she said as she kissed her passionately. 

Angie once again felt the hunger in her kiss, only this time it was growing. Angie had the same hunger, only she didn't know what it meant. This was new to her and she was eager to learn, as long as Peggy was the teacher. She moaned softly into her kiss. She felt Peggy start to unzip her dress. As she heard the zipper slide down she got excited. She slipped her arms out the the dress exposing her self. She slipped off the dress and threw it to the floor. She started to unbutton Peggy's top when Peggy slipped off her skirt and threw it to the floor. Peggy grew impatient of Angie unbuttoning and just ripped it off. "I'll buy a new one" she said as buttons flew every where. They were in noting but under garments. They quickly removed them. Peggy, who was on top of Angie, leaned down and kissed her. The hunger in their kisses grew. 

Angie felt Peggy start kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan and this made Peggy move her lips down Angie's chest. She stopped when she made it to her breasts. She looked up at Angie, asking for permission to continue. When she saw excitement in her eyes she continued. She kissed between her breasts and moved up the side of one. This made Angie go wild. She eventually stopped kissing them and made her way back to Angie's lips. She grabbed both of them in her hands and massaged them. She stopped kissing and looked Angie in the eyes.

Angie stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the British woman. "Don't ask, just do" she said with a smile. She put her hands on Peggy's face and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Peggy kissed her intensely. She has never wanted someone so badly, never kissed someone this passionately, never felt this good to be with someone. She kissed her neck and moved her lips down Angie's fragile body. When she made it to the bottom of her stomach she looked up to see Angie's face. Angie was panting and had excitement in her eyes. Peggy smiled and kissed her stomach. She moved her lips lower. When she finally made it to her flower, Angie let out a loud moan. Peggy knew instantly she was enjoying this.

As Peggy was kissing Angie's flower, Angie was gripping the bed sheets. She had never felt this good. She loved the way Peggy's soft lips felt on her skin. She couldn't help but squirm as Peggy kissed her. She began to giggle, and Peggy stopped. "Darling, are you enjoying this"

"Hell yeah! Keep going" Angie said between breaths. 

Peggy gave her one last kiss, before returning to eye level. She stared at the younger woman who was beneath her. She had a huge grin across her face. "How was that" she said as she kissed her neck. 

"Ehhh, it wasn't too bad" she teased as she put her hands on Peggy's face and brought her lips to hers. She kissed her. 

Peggy finally broke the embrace and rolled over next to Angie. She laid on the bed next to her and she was breathing heavily as she said "I guess I need more practice." She smiled.

Angie cuddled up next to her, "just a little" she said with a small yawn. 

Peggy wrapped her arm around the younger woman as she nuzzled up to her. "Shh, darling. Go to sleep" she said as she rubbed her back. 

Angie kissed her one last time before falling asleep in her lovers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. 
> 
> What did you guys think of their little scene, would you like me to show more of that kind of stuff, or not! Let me know!! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the story!!


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She got up, grabbed her robe, and headed toward the kitchen hoping to find Angie there. When she was in the kitchen she noticed there was a letter on the counter.

Peggy,  
Last night was amazing and I'll never forget it. I'm sorry I had to leave but I'm needed elsewhere. I'll see you for lunch at the diner.   
Love,  
Angie 

"Needed elsewhere" Peggy whispered to herself trying not to get worried. She fixed her self some tea and went to get dressed. As she was getting dressed she noticed Angie left her bra on the floor, exactly where it had been thrown the previous night. "She is fine, she was just in a hurry" is was getting harder for Peggy to remain calm. She finished getting ready and left early to stop at the diner and make sure Angie was alright. 

When she walked in, she didn't see her. Her heart started racing as she sat down. When the waitress came over Peggy's eyes were wide open with fear.

"Hi, I'm Mary" she said with a smile "what can I get for you..." Her sentence trailed off when she saw Peggy's shocked face "is everything alright?" 

"Yes, yes...is Angie here" Peggy asked. Thank god she had all her training in 'keeping it cool'. 

"No. She called about an hour ago and said she couldn't make it. Something about her uncle needing her"

"Her uncle?" 

"Yeah, ever since her Ma passed she's been living with him. He's always been a father figure to her."

Peggy stood and walked toward the door. She stopped when she realized she was being totally rude. "I'm sorry," she turned to face Mary "but I'm late for work. Thanks anyway" she smiled and walked out the door. As she walked toward the phone company, which held the SSR, she thought about Angie. She had to figure out what happened to her. She had to get out of work and find Angie.

\--

Angie opened the door. "Uncle tommy" she yelled "I'm home" 

"Angela" he said as he ran to the door "where have you been" 

"I-I was..." She thought about Peggy. She couldn't tell him about her. He would surly kill her if he found out she liked women. "I was out with Mary, she took me on a double date with this nice man named Henry. It was late when we got back so I stayed over at Mary's." She was shaking in fear. She prayed he would buy her lie. 

"As long as your ok" he pulled her into a hug. "How did your audition go yesterday" 

Angie smiled "oh it was great! I got the part" she was smile in through her teeth. 

"I knew you would" he said before turning around "are you hungry" 

Angie let out a breath. "Yes" she said. She was thanking God for not letting him figure out her lie. "But I have to go to work, I'll eat there" she walked to her room and got dressed before leaving for work. It was almost lunch time when she got there. She knew Peggy would be in soon. 

\--

Peggy was indeed late for work, but no one noticed or cared. Douley came out of the conference room "Peggy, start taking lunch orders" 

She had an annoyed look on her face. As she grabbed her note pad and pen "Chief, if I could I would like to take a personal day today."

"After we get lunch, the day is yours" he said as he closed the door. Peggy went around and took all their orders and left to get their lunches. She returned to the office before getting her lunch. It would be much easier to think about Angie while she was eating at the diner. She handed out the lunches and before she left, she was stopped by a man in a uniform, a soldier, and handed a note. She shoved it into her pocket to read later. 

When she arrived she sat at her usual spot. Her mind was running a mile a minute. "Hey English" she heard behind her. She whipped her head around to find Angie smiling at her. She immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god your ok" she whispered in yo the embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't you get my note" Angie said as she pulled out of the hug, not wanting to draw attention to them. 

Peggy started at her. She wanted to kiss her, feel her warm lips slammed against hers. "Yes I got your note. Where were you the s'morning? I came here for breakfast and you weren't here"

Angie's smile faded as she thought about her uncle. "I went home. My...ummm...my ma was worried about me" 

Peggy gave her a stern look "your a terrible liar." 

"It's true" Angie tensed up. She knew Peggy could read her lies like an open book. She turned around to go back to work. She was stopped by Peggy's hand on her arm. Peggy drug the younger woman outside and down the ally, somewhere it was private. "Peggy I have to go back to work" Angie said as she pulled her arm away and started walking back to the diner.

Peggy quickly grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her back to her. She smashed her lips to Angie's and kissed her ever so softly. "I'm worried about you" she finally said as she parted there lips. 

Angie was taken off guard by the kiss and had a dumb founded look across her face. She stared into the deep brown eyes in front of her "you don't have to be" 

Peggy thought about the note she had gotten earlier. She read it on her way to the diner. A tear formed in her eye. She places a hand on Angie's cheek "my love" a tear ran down her face. "You need not fear, I will protect you for as long as you let me" 

Angie wanted to tell Peggy about her uncle. She wanted to tell her about the late nights at home while he screamed and threw things at her. He was mentally ill and refused to get help. Angie knew if she told anyone he would be poked with needles until the day he died. He really was a good man, he just needed help, help Angie couldn't provide. She whipped the year away from Peggy's face "your love"

Peggy smiled "yes MY love" she kissed Angie "I love you Angela" 

A tear ran down Angie's face "oh Peggy, I love you too" she wrapped her arms around Peggy and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Peggy finally pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against Angie's. "I love you Angie and I want to protect you, you just have to tell me what wrong" 

"I can't tell you" Angie said ash she pulled away from the embrace, she took a few steps back and turned around. She couldn't face Peggy, not when it was hard enough to lie to her. 

"Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and wrested her head on her shoulders. She knew something was seriously wrong "darling, you don't have to carry this by your self. What ever it may be I'll help you through it." She kissed Angie's cheek before removing her arms. "Clearly this is bothering you, let's get something to eat and we can talk later" 

Angie smiled. Peggy always knew what to say to make her feel safe. She knew this was Wong and could not last long. But how can something feel so good if it's wrong? "That sounds like a good idea" Angie took her hand in hers and walked to the diner. She let go of Peggy's when they walked out of the ally. They were no longer a couple, no longer lovers, only friends. 

Once inside the diner Peggy turned to Angie "take a seat, over there at my table" she smiled and walked to the counter. 

Angie had a confused look on her face but followed her orders. She sat down and moments later Peggy returned. "Peggy you do realize I'm working today. I can't actually have lunch with you" 

Peggy smiled "but yes you can darling" 

"How"

"Well I made a new friend the s'morning. Her name is Mary and she is wonderful. She thinks you deserve a good lunch with a friend. She will cover the entire diner" she looked around, pointing out that there was no one there "while you enjoy lunch" 

"Hello ladies," Mary said as she approached the table "what can I get you"

Angie smiled "Mary I appreciate this but-"

"Angie shut up" Mary said bluntly "enjoy you much with your friend" Peggy sat there and laughed. Mary noticed her laughing and chuckled. "Angie what would you like to eat"

They ordered there food, and Peggy ordered tea. The tea came first. "What is so wonderful about this tea" Angie asked.

Peggy looked at her. She finished mixing it together "why don't you try it" she slid the cup toward Angie.

Angie blew on the tea before taking a sip "oh my god" she said as she took another sip "I hope you know, your not getting this back" she smiled. 

"I figured you would love it." Mary walked over with another cup for Peggy. Peggy smiled at Mary "thank you"

"It's no problem" she set down the food "enjoy your lunch" she smiled one last time before leaving them be. 

They sat there and ate there food, laughing about anything and everything. When they finished there food. The diner was starting to get crowded and Mary clearly needed help. Angie stood up "I guess that's my que to go" she smiled and tapped Peggy's hand "thanks you for lunch"

Peggy smiled. She stood to face Angie, she pulled her in for a hug and whispered into her ear "come by my place before you go home. There is something I need to tell you" Peggy pulled a out of the embrace and left the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the note said?? What will Peggy tell Angie?? Will Angie tell Peggy about Uncle Tommy??


	6. Chapter 6

Angie arrived at Peggy's door and stared to wonder why she need to speak to her. She hoped she was alright. She knocked on the door and Peggy opened the door. 

Peggy opened the door to Angie's smile. She stepped aside, motioning for Angie to come in. There was definitely not a smile on Peggy's face. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Angie. "Angie I-" 

"Spare me the details Peggy, I've been worried all day"

"There is no easy way to say this," she grabbed Angie's hand and held it between hers on her lap "you know I'm a soldier..."

Angie's eyes filled with tears, she knew exactly where this was going. "No, no I won't let you"

"It's not my choice" the war was almost over "Angie I'm a specialized soldier"

"What does that even mean"

"It means I was trained harder than the rest, I'm more important than the rest, my job is...it's more dangerous than the others" she saw the tear run down her lovers face. "I don't leave until Thursday"

"That's two days" Angie couldn't help but cry. She cried to Peggy, about Peggy. She knew her heart was breaking 

"I know, and I intend to spend every second with you" she whipped away her tears and pulled her close. 

Angie rested her head on Peggy's chest and cried, she couldn't stop crying. "Peggy promise me something" she finally said as she pulled back to be at eye level. 

"Anything" Peggy said with a smile as the rubbed Angie's arm.

"Promise me you'll come back"

"I can't -"

"Promise me"

"Angie" Peggy looked into her green eyes and saw her heart breaking "no matter how much I want to, I can't promise you that" Angie tore her eyes away from Peggy. She was mad, sad, and heartbroken. Peggy finally pulled Angie's face to hers and kissed her. Peggy knew this could happen, she knew she would end up breaking Angie's heart. She feared this day more than anything. "Angie" she whispered

"Don't say it" a tear ran down her face 

"I love you" she whispered. "I promise I will try my hardest to come back to you" 

"Write to me" she looked into her brown eyes. 

"I promise" she kissed her again. 

They sat there enjoying each other's company. Eventually Angie stood "I have to go home, Ma is waiting on me" another lie.

"Angie please," Peggy said as she pulled her back down to the couch "stay with me tonight"

Angie wanted to, she wanted to badly. She knew uncle Tommy would not believe her lie for a second night. "I can't." 

Peggy had a tear in her eye. She feared Angie was upset with her, and it broke her heart. "Let me walk you home then." 

"No" angle said sternly. 

"Angie, tell me. Are you scared of me?"

"No, of course not"

"Are you upset with me"

"Upset no, angry at you for picking such a dangerous job, yes"

"Are you in trouble at home?"

"No..."

Peggy saw right through her lie "Angie tell me"

"I can't"

Peggy was tired of hearing I can't "then let me start," she swallowed hard trying to hold back tears "at the beginning of the war there was this skinny little boy in the group of troops I was to train. His name was Steve." Peggy told Angie all about skinny Steve. She even told her about the serum.

"So you took this skinny kid and put him on drugs" 

"Basically, oh Angie you should have seen him when he came out of that pod." She started blushing thinking about her first reaction "my immediate reaction was to grab his chest, it didn't look real" Angie started laughing "we fought side my side during the war. I fell I love with him, but never got a chance to tell him. He died protecting thousands of people, including you. The plane he was in was headed to New York, he put it in the water" a tear ran down Peggy's face. 

"Oh Peggy I'm so sorry" Angie gave Peggy a hug. 

"I've moved on" and said as she looked at Angie "I will always love him, but I love another and couldn't trade her for the world" she kissed her lips.

Angie finally broke the kiss. "I guess it's my turn" she felt her heart start racing. "My ma died a year ago" a tear formed in her eye "my pa was never around so my uncle tommy took me in, he's always been a father figure to me" the tear ran down her face.

Peggy cupped her face in her hands and whipped the tear away "I'm so sorry about your mum." Peggy knew this was hard for her to say, and she could tell the next part was even harder. 

Angie smiled as she wiped the tear away "my...my uncle tommy...he...he isn't right. He's ill, and he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't mean it Peggy I swear" 

Peggy's smile faded fast. "Doesn't mean to do what" she asked in as light a tone as she could 

"He needs help, but I can't provide it. I won't take him to a mental hospital."

"Darling, does he hurt you"

Angie grabbed her shirt that was at her waist and pulled it up, exposing her stomach. There was a large bruise, and Peggy's eyes widened "he doesn't mean to" she started crying. 

Peggy ran her hand over the bruise, lightly touching the skin. "He shouldn't so this, not to you. Whether he wants to or not, it's wrong." Peggy was filled with rage, how could someone hurt Angie and she not see it. "This is recent, oh god. He beat you the s'morning didn't he" Peggy wanted to scream, wanted to never let Angie near that man again, she wanted to keep her safe and never let her get hurt again.

"Yes, but I didn't come home. He was worried. Peggy please, he doesn't mean it" another tear ran down her face. "He can't know about us, he'd kill me if he found out"

Filled with rage, Peggy stood up. "Angie your staying here tonight and that's final"

"Peggy," Angie stood up and took her hand in hers "he won't hurt me unless I give him a reason to."

"I don't want you alone with him, not when he could hurt you" a tear was in her eye. 

"Then walk me home. You can meet him, see that he is harmless"

"He is not harmless, Angie, he put this on you" she lifted her shirt to expose the bruise 

"I gave him a reason to"

"That doesn't give him the right to-"

"He is the only one I have left peg" Angie screamed and turned around. Why didn't Peggy understand that she was alright, she didn't need protecting.

"Darling I-" she stopped and let out a sight "I'd love to walk you home" she felt defeated, she knew if she convinced Angie to stay with her, he would only hurt her tomorrow. She put on her best smile and they walked out the door. 

They walked to Angie's apartment mostly in silence. Peggy had only been to Angie's home that one time, when her uncle was not home. When they reached Angie's door she poke up. "Peggy, don't do anything to him." 

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior" she said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. 

Angie unlocked the door and they both walked inside. "Uncle Tommy," she yelled.

"I'm in here Angie" she heard him say from the kitchen. 

She looked back at Peggy who was standing behind her. She led her to the kitchen and introduced her "uncle Tommy this is my friend Peggy, Peggy this is my uncle Tommy"

He turned around "oh Angie you should have told me we would have company this evening. I would have straightened up." He looked at Peggy "hello, I'm Thomas. Angie calls me Tommy" he said with a smile.

Peggy was worried. She didn't notice anything wrong with this man. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Thomas" she said with a smile 

"Oh please call me Tommy, its a pleasure to meet you. Will you be joining us for dinner" he asked with a puzzled face and looked at Angie. 

Angie went to say 'no she just stopped by' but was beaten to it. "Why yes that would be lovely, thank you" Peggy said. When Tommy had turned around Peggy gave Angie a teasing smile. 

They all ate dinner and enjoyed laughing. Peggy was starting to see his illness and his anger. As he ate he would get very impatient with Angie. He would often get mad about something he forgot to ask her to do. Peggy feared for Angie now more than ever. "This was a lovely meal Tommy, thank you" she smiled as she took her plate to the sink. Angie was already there doing the dishes. She whispered in her ear as she placed her plate in the sink "please stay with me tonight" 

"No Peggy, I'm fine. Go home"

"Angie I want to spend time with you before I leave for war" she knew she shouldn't bring that up. That's not the only reason she wanted her to stay.

"Don't. Peggy don't you dare use that right now" a tear was in her eye

"What are you too whispering about" Tommy whispered as he walked up and placed his plate in the sink. 

"Oh nothing" Angie said as she swallowed hard, trying to hide her emotions. 

Tommy chuckled "Peggy will you be staying this evening" 

"Oh uncle Tommy-" 

"I would love to" Peggy said as she looked at Angie with a smile. 

"Peggy a word" Angie said as she dried her hands. She grabbed Peggy's wrist and led her to the other room "what the hell are you doing"

"If you won't stay with me, I'm staying with you"

"Like hell you are"

"Angie, I'm not leaving you here. I know it was wrong of me to use me leaving as an excuse, but it's true." She pulled Angie into a hug "Angie I love you" she whispered "and I want to spend every last second I can with you" 

Angie pulled out the the embrace and stared at the big brown eyes in front of her. She whispered "I love you too, English" and she started sobbing. How was it possible that one woman could break her down with just one look. She pulled Peggy into a quick kiss before parting there lips and giving her a hug. She just wanted to be held by Peggy. 

Uncle Tommy must have heard her crying because he came in "oh Angie, sweetie what's wrong" he said as he pulled Angie out of the hug and into his arms. 

"It's nothing" she said as she looked back at Peggy who was watching her. She saw her straighten her self, her shoulder rolled back. She was ready for anything. 

Peggy watched as he hugged her. She was prepared to defend Angie if she told him about their love for each other. When Angie parted from her uncle, Peggy knew she wanted to tell him. She saw it in her eyes and took a step closer. 

It was indeed true that Angie wanted to tell her uncle. She knew he would keep it a secret, she just didn't know how he would handle it. "Uncle Tommy," she said "can I ask you something"

"Sure sweetie, what is it" ha asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"Well" she said "I have this friend, her name is Sue, I don't know if you've met her. She is a really nice lady but she likes women" she glanced at Peggy as if to say 'react' so she gasped as if she were surprised. "Her daddy wants her to marry a man, but she loves a woman. What should I do?" 

"Wow....um..." He just stood there for a moment "I'm not sure," he turned to face Peggy "what would you do" 

"Love is love" she said "does it really matter what form it's in" 

He shook his head "Angie, you need to inform her father of this"

"I can't he will put her in a hospital" her face was turning red. Peggy knew she was about to have tears in her eyes.

"Angie, it's wrong for a woman to love another woman. It's a sin and you know that" he said 

Angie burst into tears again "how can it be a sin, if it feels so good" she yelled and she ran outside. Thomas stood there for a moment before realizing that story wasn't about Sue, it was about Angie. He turned around and went for the door but was stopped by Peggy "think about your next move very carefully Mr. Thomas" she said with a stern voice.

Peggy then walked outside to Angie. And saw her in the chair with her face in her hands. She walked over to her and places her hands on her legs and bent down to look her in the eye. "Angie" she whispered as she pulled her hands away from her face. 

"Who is this woman" Thomas yelled as he walked outside. He was mad and Peggy knew it.

Angie stood up and walked I front of Peggy. "You should leave" she whispered before yelling back at her uncle "does it matter, your just going to call the priest and have me put in a hospital. I'm damaged, broken, and I need repaired" she cried "I'll never be fixed, I'll never be prefect" 

Peggy stood behind her and her heart broke into pieces as she heard Angie speak. Angie was not broken, she was perfect.

Thomas stood there looking at Angie "your broken and you deserve to be in that hospital" he said as he grabbed her arm. 

Peggy quickly reacted and punched his face making him let go of Angie. "Peggy" Angie yelled. 

Peggy turned and faced her "tell me now" she said as Thomas was trying to regain his balance "do you love me" she asked 

"Of course I do" 

"Then I will fight for you as long as you let me"

"No" Angie yelled pulling Peggy back "don't hurt him" 

"Angie," she looked her in the eye "tell me to leave," she saw tears in Angie's eyes "tell me to go, and I'll go. You'll never have to see me again" 

Tears ran down her face "Peggy I-" 

"If you tell me I I leave I'll go, but if you tell me to stay I will fight for you" she looked into her green eyes and a tear ran down her face "I promise I won't kill him, but you said it yourself he needs help" 

Angie was crying, harder than she had ever before. She wanted her to stay but she knew she couldn't "just go" she whispered 

Peggy was shocked at her response "what" she could hear her own heart breaking 

"Just go" Angie yelled. She was furious and knew she would have to face her uncle eventually

Peggy stood there for a moment trying to soak in what had just happened. Another tear ran down her face "ok, but as long as this is what you want" she walked past Angie and stopped. She turned around and kissed her one last time. She kissed her deeply and passionately. They kissed until their lungs were screaming for air. "I love you" she whispered before walking around the corner and out of sight. 

Angie stood there, and heard Peggy's words replay in her mind. She finally turned around to her uncle. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the house. "I'm calling pastor jack right now, young lady" he yelled as he slapped her on the cheek. 

Peggy had stopped when she was out of sight. She needed time to realize what just happened. She heard Angie scream, and started walking away. She wanted to go back, she wanted to defend her. But it wasn't her fight. Angie made her choice and Peggy had to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I may have gotten a little emotional writhing this!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so angst but that's what makes it so good!! Hope you enjoyed it and as always thanks for reading! 
> 
> PS I know I spell things wrong a lot, and I'm sorry. I write this in notes on my iPhone then transfer it over when I have Internet.


	7. Chapter 7

Peggy woke up the next morning and cried, her heart ached for Angie. She should have went back. She replayed their last conversation over and over in her head. All she could hear was her scream. 

Angie awoke to pastor Jack next to her. She had been crying, and her eyes were puffy. "W-what are you doing here" she said groggily. 

"I'm here to help you" he said as he places his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me" she growled and shoved his hand away. "I don't need help" she rolled over so her back was to him.

"Angela, if you don't come with me, I can't help you. If I can't help you, then we have no choice but to take you away" 

She sat up "ok let's talk" she said angrily. "I don't love women" 

"But you-"

"I love A woman. You can try to cure me but I already know it's wrong, I'm damaged. I will marry a man, and have beautiful children" she swallows hard, trying to hide her emotions "I just haven't found him yet" 

"Angela," he said softly "it's a disease to love a woman, I can help you. I'll care you, help you forget about her"

"I don't want to forget her" she hissed. She realized she had a tear in her eye and whipped it away with the back of her hand.

\--

Peggy stood across from the diner and watched as Angie worked. She wanted to go in for her morning cup of tea, but she knew it was wrong. She went to work and before she knew it she was taking lunch orders. "Chief" she said as she knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence "what would you like for lunch"

"Go down the the L&L and get me a BLT" he said with out looking up from his desk.

Peggy's heart stopped. She turned around and walked out of the building. She was about to face Angie, see the scars Thomas left, see heartbreak in her eyes. As she walked down the street she stopped outside the diner. She held her breath and walked inside. She was hoping to see Angie, tell her she was sorry, and see that she was ok. But she knew that was a lie. Angie was not ok and Peggy was deeply sorry. She didn't see Angie so she walked up to the counter and saw Mary "hello" she said with a smile

"Hello Mary" Peggy smiled back "can I have -" she stopped. Angie was standing right in front of her, she could see in her eyes her heart was broken. She could see the pain she caused her. She could hear her own heart breaking. They just stood there staring at each other.

Angie was mad that Peggy was here. She needed her to leave, she couldn't deal with her right now. She knew Peggy was leaving tomorrow and she had so much to tell her. She yearned for her touch. Angie broke the brief exchange and walked over to a customer. "Angie please" she heard Peggy say. That did it. Her heart burst and tears filled her eyes. It took all her might to hold them back. "Not now" she hissed.

Peggy was shocked at Angie's tone. She watched as her former lover was aching from her presence. This was her fault, she did this and it killed her. As Angie turned around to go into the kitchen Peggy saw bruises on her neck. She saw the bruises Angie tried so hard to hide. Angie disappeared into the kitchen and Peggy stood there. "Is everything alright" Mart finally spoke up. "Just fine" Peggy said "could I have a BLT please" 

"Yeah, one sec" she disappeared into the kitchen. Peggy grabbed a pen from her purse and a napkin. 

My dearest Angie,  
We both know I must leave tomorrow, and intent to keep my promise. I will write to you everyday. If you choose to respond I do not know, we have much to discuss before I leave. Please stop by my place tonight. If this is the last time I see you then so be it. I don't wish to cause you any more pain. It kills me to know I did this to you.   
-Margret 

Mary returned moments later with her sandwich. "Here you go" she smiled 

"Thank you, and please give this to Angie" she folded the napkin and handed it to Mary. 

"Alright" she smiled "have a good day"

Peggy smiled one last time before returning to work. 

\--

Angie finished her shift and sank into the booth. She reached for the napkin Mary gave her earlier. She shoved it into her pocket as she received it. She opened it. She had a tear in her eye as she read it. She chuckled when she read that Peggy signed it Margret. She loved that name and, although Peggy hated it, it was sacred to Angie. Mary came out moments later with a to go cup of tea. She placed it in front of Angie "this is for you, and this" she placed another cup down "is for Peggy" she smiled. 

"For Peggy?" She questioned 

"Angie it's obvious you too have something going on" she chuckled "she was heart broken and I could see it. Now go talk to her" 

"W-what? You know, oh god, please Mary-"

She chuckled "don't worry Angie, your secrets safe with me" she petted her on the shoulder one last time before she left. Angie took the cups of tea and walked to Peggy's home. 

Angie stood outside her door for a few minutes. Finally she knocked. She was greeted by Peggy's smile and she walked inside without returning the smile. "Here" she said as Peggy closed the door "Mary wanted you to have this"

Peggy chuckled "and that's the only reason your here"

"Yes, no...what is so important that you need to tell me"

Peggy went and sat on the couch, she watched as Angie sat on the chair across from her. Angie was keeping her distance. "As you know I leave tomorrow"

"Yeah so what" Angie hissed 

"Angie" Peggy's voice was stern "don't talk to me like that" her smile had faded. She watched as Angie sat there surprised by Peggy's tone. "Angie please listen to me for one moment" her voice was soft.

"Why? You know we can never be together, your a soldier and I'm a broken waitress, who needs to be fixed" she looked away from Peggy. She couldn't look at her. She couldn't look into her loving eyes and stay strong. She hated how Peggy could break her down with just one look, one glance could turn her world upside down. Oh but during that glance she could see clearly, she was loved, and she loved. 

"Your not broken, you do not need fixed" Peggy hissed with tears in her eyes "your perfect and do not need to be changed, Angie look at me" she pointed to her self "this is what you do to me, you make me feel. You make me cry, smile, laugh, and break my heart. It's awful, but at the same time is the best feeling I've ever had" she walked over to Angie and bent down I front of her, forcing Angie to look at her.

"I am broken. Pastor Jack thinks I need to forget about you" 

Peggy was shocked "and what do you want?"

"I don't know....I don't want to forget you Peggy, I don't want to forget this but I have to. It's the only way for me to get better" 

"Stop talking like you have a disease" she held Angie's hand "your perfect, you don't need fixed. Say it"

"It's not true"

Peggy shook her head "it is true, say it"

"It's not going to-"

"Say it"

Angie let out a defeated sigh "I'm not broken, I'm not damaged, I'm perfect...there are you happy now"

"No," she rubbed Angie's hand "I'll be happy when your happy and no one can cause you any pain" 

Angie stared into Peggy's eyes. After a moment their lips were locked together. They both stood and Peggy held Angie as she kissed her. Angie held onto Peggy for dear life. She cried into their kiss. 

Peggy felt Angie's tears hit theirs lips, she tasted the saltiness in them. 

Angie pulled away and gasped for air "don't go" she whispered 

Peggy smiled "it's not up to me"

"I don't care, don't go"

"Angie I have to, I swore to protect you. This is me protecting you"

Angie kissed her again. "I love you Peggy, you better come home. I don't know what I would do with out you" 

Peggy felt a huge weight lift off her chest when she heard those words "I love you too," she said as a tear ran down her face "I promise I will try my hardest to come home to you" 

"I have to go," Angie finally said "uncle Tommy might gets suspicious"

Peggy clenched as she heard his name "Angie, don't let him hurt you"

"I won't"

"Yes you will. If he lays a hand on you, you call me immediately understood?" 

"Yeah, yeah I got it" she said as she walked to the door. As she walked out into the cold air she was stopped. Peggy grabbed her arm and spun her around, locking their lips together. "Will I see you before you leave" Angie asked 

"I wouldn't leave with out saying good bye" she smiled and let Angie go, she watched her walk away, and when she closed the door she sank to her knees. She put her head in her hands and prayed Angie would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy will be leaving for war within the next few chapters!!


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy awoke to a loud ringing. She quickly got up. "Hello" she said groggily. She heard a small faint voice say "Peggy" and her heart ached. It was Angie, and she was doing as she was told. She was calling Peggy if she needed help "I-is everything alright" Peggy asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah just for get I-" 

"Angela it's 4am. You called for a reason." Peggy's voice was stern "I'm on my way"

Before she hung up she heard Angie protesting. She didn't care to listen. Peggy quickly got dressed. 

When she got to Angie's apartment she tried to remembered which room was Angie's. It was on the second floor, third from the right. She climbed the fire escape and walked carefully across the side of the building. To her surprise the widow was unlocked. She climbed inside and looked around for Angie. "Angie" she whispered. She didn't see her but second later she heard a scream. She followed the scream down the stairs and found Thomas on top of Angie. She quickly tore him off of her and helped Angie to her feet. She noticed there was a belt and a bat on the table. It made her sick just imagining them being used to hurt Angie. She turned around and stared Thomas in the face.

She dared home to make a move. 

She felt Angie behind her, she knew she was afraid. She could feel her shaking, hear her nervous breaths. Angie placed her head on Peggy's back, using her as a shield from her uncles glare. 

"I suggest you leave" Peggy said with a stern voice.

He chuckled "I leave," his smile faded "this is my home" he yelled. 

"Very well. We will be on our way then" Peggy turned to face Angie, all while keeping a close watch on Thomas. She took her hand and whispered "let's go" as she turned around she noticed Thomas has moved. He was now blocking the exit. 

"Your not leaving with her" 

"Watch me" she hissed, again daring him to make a move. She watched him for a moment. "Your nothing but a coward" she walked past him with Angie's hand locked with hers. As she walked passed she let Angie go in front of her, protecting her from her uncles grasp.

Thomas quickly extended his arm and reached for Angie but was stopped by Peggy. She held his fore arm him her hand and she squeezed it. He winced in pain as she said "don't even think about it" as they walked out the door he stood in pain, watching them. Once they were gone he ran to the phone. 

"Hello"

"Pastor Jack," Thomas said "Angie has left with that woman. I'm done trying to help her. Do what you must"

\--

When they arrived at Peggy's home she locked the door. "Angie" she whispered. She could tell Angie was shaken up "you need not worry, your safe tonight" 

"What happens when you leave tomorrow" she had a tear in her eye "I can't go to that luny bin" the tear ran down her face.

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's waist and pulled her close "I'll think of something" she whispered as she placed her forehead against Angie's. "I promise I'll keep you safe, even if it kills me" 

"How can you-"

"Don't worry about it" she exhaled "I know what I'm going to do. Now," she kissed her "what do you say we head to bed" she looked into her green eyes with excitement. 

Angie smiled "we better make tonight count"

Peggy kissed her. She dug her tongue into Angie's mouth. She picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Angie giggled as Peggy threw her onto the bed. As Peggy climbed on top of Angie, she was kissed furiously. Angie rolled Peggy over so she was on top. "It's your turn" she smiled as she took off her top. 

Before they knew it they were making love once again. Angie made love to Peggy, quickly. As Peggy moaned Angie dug her tongue deeper into her. 

As Peggy felt the younger woman's tongue inside her, she gripped the bed sheets. 

They made love slowly but forcefully. It was quiet and the only thing heard was faint moans and heavy breaths. 

As Angie finished she made her way back to Peggy's lips. 

"I love you" Peggy said between breaths 

"You better come home" 

"If this is what is waiting for me, how could I not" she smiled and kissed her one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\--

Peggy awoke with Angie in her arms. She looked at her face and saw she was still asleep. She slowly put a stray piece of hair behind her ear, admiring her beauty as she slept. 

When Angie's eyes opened she head Peggy's soft voice.

"Good morning darling" Peggy whispered as she kissed her. She watched as Angie yawned and stretched. As the stretch stopped, Angie cuddled up next to Peggy. 

She held onto her, feeling her warm embrace. She didn't want to move, she held onto Peggy for dear life. She felt a tear in her eye and heard Peggy whisper "don't cry, not yet. We have the whole day together" 

"Ok" Angie said. She looked into her deep brown eyes. She held her gaze for a few moments. When Peggy finally broke it, Angie watched as she climbed out of bed. She watched as the naked Peggy searched for her clothes. She chucked. 

"What are you so amused by" Peggy grinned 

"Oh just you, all beautiful and stuff" she stood up and walked over to the chair. She grabbed Peggy's robe and handed it to her "looking for this" she smiled.

Peggy smiled "any other day yes, but we need real clothes at the moment" she smiled as she found the clothes she was looking for. As she got dressed, she noticed she was being watched. "That means you have to get dressed" Peggy chuckled. 

"Right" Angie said as she got dressed and they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

As Peggy cooked Angie watched her "so what are we having" Her eyes widened when Peggy turned around and she saw how much food Peggy made. "I'm not that hungry" she teased

Peggy smiled "we're having company" 

Angie heard a knock on the door "what, w-who is it" 

Peggy smiled and kissed her "just a few friends I want you to meet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kind of short. I will be starting a crossover story between Once upon a time and agent Carter. Updates might be while.
> 
> Who do you think is at the door? What do you think will happen once Peggy leaves for war?


	9. Chapter 9

Peggy opened the door. When she saw her friends she smiled.

Angie came from around the corner. She smiled at the people. She kept her distance, letting Peggy have her time catching up.

After everyone was inside and Peggy gave each of them a hug, she turned to Angie "Darling come here, I want you to meet my friends"

Angie smiled and walked over

Peggy introduced her to Dugan and the howling commandos. Along with Howard of course. Each one gave her a hug, accepting her into their little family.

They spent the day telling stories from the war.

"You did what" Angie asked

Dugan smirked and Peggy gave him a 'I'm gonna kill you' glare which only made him laugh.

"She wasn't always this wise" jones said with a smirk

"All right, all right" Peggy finally said "I'll admit it. But you weren't always this wise either" she teased jones.

"Let me tell you how this really went" Dugan said to Angie "pegs tends to leave out the good parts" Peggy punched his shoulder

_1943_

_Peggy ran around the tree. She heard giggling_

_"Nice shot" Dugan yelled_

_"Shut up, it's not as easy as it looks" Peggy hissed_

_Dugan watched as she fired multiple times. Not once did she come close to her target. Dugan walked up next to her and shot the man. One bullet, and he was dead. "I'd say it's pretty easy" he teased_

_Peggy walked away. She was frustrated. She went through the training, why wasn't she able to hit anyone._

_"Oh lighten up Pegs" Dugan said as they entered the camp_

_Peggy kept walking_

_"I'll teach you how to shoot, hell you may even be better than me one day"_

_"Alright," Peggy said as she turned to face him "let's go"_

_She walked back out side the camp to open forest. Dugan came up to her and watched as she shot at a tree._

_"See," he said "keep this arm up" she fired "there you go"_

_"I didn't even hit it"_

_"Well you were closer than before"_

_She aimed the gun again "stop" Dugan said_

_"What now"_

_He grabbed he rifle from her hands "first, your out of ammo. Second" click "that was off" he chuckled. "That's why you can't aim to save your life"_

_"Well what does that do"_

_He shook his head at how clueless she was "that is the scope"_

_"The what"_

_"It's what you use to aim" he handed her the rifle "what have you been doing to aim"_

_She just looked at him_

_"Oh no"_

_"Yeah...."_

_"Peggy you could have shot the good guys"_

_"Well now I won't" she smiled_

_"Try actually aiming this time"_

_She raised her gun and pulled the trigger. She hit the tree._

_"Good job" Dugan teased "maybe now you can actually shoot someone." He turned to head back to the camp._

_POW_

_He jumped and turned to face her_

_"Oops" Peggy laughed "did I scared you"_

_"You almost shot my foot off"_

_"Oh lighten up, it's still attached"_

1946

"So you, the famous Peggy Carter, didn't know how to shoot a gun" Angie asked

"Oh there's a lot of things she didn't know" Howard finally spoke up

"Yeah, like your one to talk" Peggy teased

_1944_

_"Hey Pegs" Howard said_

_She smiled_

_"Wanna fondue" Howard teased_

_"Thats disgusting Howard" Peggy faced him "why on earth would I want to"_

_"Oh lighten up peg. That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world" he smiled "but that's not what I meant"_

_She squinted her eye "oh really, then what did you mean"_

_"Fondue, like cheese and crackers"_

_Peggy's face went red with embarrassment "oh"_

_Howard just chuckled_

_"I guess I could later"_

_"Really" Howard said getting excited "come by my place later today"_

_"The fondue Howard, not the other" she said sternly_

_"Oh alright" he said sadly "but-"_

_"Howard"_

_"Fine, fine" he said walking away. "I can't believe you didn't know what fondue was" he yelled as he walked away_

_Peggy just laughed._

1946

Angie burst out laughing "you didn't know what fondue was"

"No" peggy hissed.

"Oh lighten up Peggy" Dugan said

Peggy stood "I need some tea" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Angie loved hearing stories about Peggy, but there was something she needed to ask her. "If you'll excuse me" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

Peggy put the kettle on the stove. She felt Angie's arms around her waist. She turned to face her.

"Hi" Angie smiled

Peggy chuckled "hi" she kissed her lips lightly.

"Do they know"

Peggy pulled out of their kiss "know what" she said as she pulled a piece of Angie's hair behind her ears.

"Know about us" she smiled "I mean do we have to keep it a secret from them"

Peggy smiled "as of right now they have no clue" Peggy kissed her "but I intend to fix that"

"Really" Angie said a bit surprised. Peggy was never open to anyone except her.

"Really" Peggy whispered. She grabbed Angie's hand and led her to the living room. As soon as they entered all eyes were on them.

"What's up" Dugan questioned as he noticed they didn't sit back down.

Peggy swallowed hard. She'd be lying if she said this was easy. "Well," she finally said "theirs something I've been meaning to tell you boys" her hand remained locked with Angie's

Angie knew she was nervous, she could fell her hand tighten. When Peggy looked at Angie who stood slightly behind her, Angie gave her a soft smile.

"Well what is it" jones finally spoke up.

Dugan turned around a punched him "not now" he whispered, knowing this was not easy for Peggy to say.

Howard who sat to the side could see their hands locked together. He stood up "ohhhh, Peggy's in love" he teased

Peggy shoved him back down on the sofa and said "shut up"

She looked around the room. All eyes were on her.

"It's true" she finally said "I've moved on from Steve, I've fallen in love" she smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Oh pegs" Dugan said "I can't wait to meet him"

Howard who had pieced everything together moments before, whispered "him" and chuckled.

Peggy ignored his comment "well..." She said

"Well what" Dugan said

"Well..." She repeated. She pulled Angie out from behind her and instantly everyone knew what was going on.

"Damn it" Pickerton whispered "I was going to ask her out" he put his face in his hands and the room erupted with laughter.

"Well" Dugan finally said as he placed a hand on Angie's shoulder "welcome to the family"

Angie looked at Peggy with a smile.

They all talked and laughed for hours.

"Dugan," Peggy said "a word"

He followed her to the kitchen. "You've got a nice gal Peggy"

"Yeah," she smiled "look, there's something else I need to tell you"

Dugan had a confused look on his face

"Are you going back anytime soon"

He knew she meant the war

"No. I'm staying here as long as I can"

"Good" Peggy sighed "I leave in an hour"

His face went blank with shock

"I need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

She looked at Angie who was laughing "promise me you'll keep her safe. Her uncle is trying to lock her up," she looked back at him "promise me that no matter what she does or what she says, you won't let him near her"

Dugan smiled "she's family now, you don't even have to ask" he pulled her in for a hug.

Peggy stopped the hug "promise me" her eyes filled with tears "promise me that even if I die, you'll still look out for her. You'll keep her safe the same way you do me"

Dugan knew in that moment that she deeply cared about Angie. It was one thing to hear her say it, but to actually see it was another. "I swear on my life, I won't let anything happen to her"

Peggy felt a wave of relief come over her. She knew she would be safe with Dugan. They went and joined the party.

About 5 minutes after they entered the room, Dugan stood up. "Fellas, why don't we give them some privacy"

Peggy took Angie's hand "Stay, I have to go pack anyway" and with that they left.

Dugan explained to the group what was happening.

When Peggy closed the bedroom door she turned to face Angie. "Angie" she whispered

"I'm scared. What if you get hurt. What if my uncle comes back. What if your not around anymore." She cried

Peggy pulled her close "Angie, your never going to be alone"

"How can you say that"

Peggy smiled "because you have a wonderful family now."

"What"

Peggy wiped her tears away "when I took away your only family, I became your family. My family just accepted you, Angie. Dugan just swore to me he would protect you and there is no doubt in my mind the others won't" she kissed her "Thomas will never hurt you again"

Angie kissed her back "how can you be so sure"

Peggy smiled "because those men out there know how much you mean to me. They would lay down there lives for you. That's what we do. We protect our own"

"What if they don't except people like me"

Peggy chuckled "well considering they just did...plus they accept me, and they accept Sowyer"

"He's..."

"Yeah" Peggy smiled "your safe now" she kissed Angie one last time before gathering her things. As they walked down the hall Angie held onto Peggy's arm.

"Well" Dugan said

"This is it" Peggy said as she set her bag down.

"Jarvis is outside" Howard said.

One by one they all said there good byes.

"I promise" Dugan said as he parted from their hug

"Your welcome to stay here with her for as long as you need" she smiled

"I don't know, I might miss your tea"

"Oh she can make tea" Peggy smiled

"Your rubbing off on her already" he smiled one last time before watching her walk out the door.

Angie followed her to the car. Once her arms were free she pulled her close, closer than ever. She smashed her lips to hers. A tear ran down her face "you better come home"

"Angie" she started

"I know, I know" she looked into her eyes "you better write to me, I expect a letter every Monday"

Peggy smiled "I promise"

"Don't get your self killed" another tear ran down her face "I've given up everything for you. You can't leave me here alone. You have to come home"

Peggy whipped her tear away. She kissed her softly but deeply. When there lips parted Peggy knew it was time for her to go. She smiled at Angie one last time before whispering "I love you so much Angie"

"I love you too" she cried

With that Peggy left the embrace and got into the car. As Jarvis drove off Peggy watched as another tear ran down Angie's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've started a few new story's. BUT I have not forgotten about this one. Updates may be a bit slower, but stay patient. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a friend who was dying to know who was at the door. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think in the comments.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days Dugan and the howling commandos stayed with Angie. 

"Morning" Angie said as she entered the kitchen. She looked around. The house was a mess. It reminded her of growing up with her brothers. 

"Good morning" Happy Sam Sowyer said with a smile 

"Don't mind the mess" Dugan said "we will clean up after breakfast" 

Angie just smiled. She wasn't her happy self, and she wouldn't be until Peggy came home. She went through the the mail.

"I-I already checked" Pickerton said. Angie looked up with hope in her eyes "no letter" he sighed 

Angie felt a tug at her heart. It was Monday. She was suppose to get a letter every Monday. She worried. 

"Oh, I'm sure Pegs gonna kill the mail guy for bringing you the letter late" Dugan teased, trying to lighten the mood

Angie just smiled "I guess your right" 

Juniper came from around the corner "alright, who's hungry" he had a bag of groceries in his hand. Everyone smiled. 

"We have plenty of food" Angie chuckled 

Dugan just looked at her "this is pegs house, she never has any good food" he said in a serious tone which made Angie smile. 

Juniper set the bag down and handed Dugan his whiskey. Dugan smiled upon receiving his drink and took a quick swig. 

Angie watched as they all got something out of the bag. She smiled. They were a big family and she felt honored to be apart of it, but she didn't. She felt distant. It was a close knit family and she was prodding her way in. 

"And for the lady" juniper said with a smile. He handed her some flowers. "Sorry, I don't really know what you liked. Girls like flowers right" he looked around to everyone for reassurance. 

Angie smiled "girls love flowers" she took them and put them in a vase. 

"When you starting breakfast Pegs" Dugan teased, and the whole room erupted with laughter. Angie didn't quite understand why it was funny so she just stood there. Dugan quickly took notice "back during the war Peggy was always the first one awake. She would make us breakfast and make sure we were in our place. She got us up, fed us well, and cleaned up after us."

"It's amazing we've survived without her" juniper said

Angie just smiled "yeah, she does that to me too" she chuckled 

"She's not one with words, but by golly she will let you know when you mean something to her" Sowyer said

"I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast, I've got to get to work" Angie said with a smile

"Right" Dugan said "the L&L correct"

"That's the one" Angie smiled 

"Well then you can expect us for lunch" he smiled 

Angie shook her head and smiled "see you at lunch then" and with that she left for work.

\--

It was a pretty boring day. The usual customer every here and there. 

She had hoped work would be busy, keep her mind off Peggy. But no. Just the opposite. She had so much time on her hands she starting writing to Peggy. 

This letter would not be sent, obviously. But it made her feel better. Made her feel like she was venting to her English lover. Made her calm down, Peggy often had the effect on her. 

Angie quickly shoved the note in the trash when she heard the door open. 

"I've got it Mary" she said as she walked of the kitchen. 

"Angie" they all screamed when they saw her. They were clearly happy to see her.

Angie rolled her eyes "pick a seat" 

They moved some tables around to make a larger table. Angie took their orders and walked into the kitchen.

"Well their friendly" Mary teased 

Angie chuckled "their friends" 

"Uh-hm Family" Dugan yelled from where he was sitting. 

"Is there anything you don't hear" Angie smiled 

"Nope" he smiled and continued talking with the group

"They seem nice" Mary said "especially that one" she pointed to juniper 

"Yeah," Angie blushed "he's alright"

"Ohhh" Mary said "Angie's got a new man" she teased 

"No" she blushed and got really nervous 

Mary who was never shy, walked out to the group and smiled. 

"Hello" Sowyer said as she approached. Angie was not far behind.

"What are you doing" she whispered 

"Which one of you have been keeping my friend here company" she asked 

Angie's face went red, she was embarrassed. "Mary" she yelled

Dugan went to speak up, but Pickerton beat him to it. 

"That would be me" he said as he walked to Angie. He kissed her cheek. 

As he sat back down, Mary whispered to Angie "nice choice" 

Mary went into the kitchen again, out of sight. 

Angie looked at Pickerton and mouthed "thanks" 

\--

They all ate and had their fun. After an hour of listening to them laugh at everything, Angie walked up to the table "don't you boys have jobs" she asked bluntly with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Nope" Dugan said proudly "should we find one of those" he teased 

"I'd suggest it" she teased 

"I guess we should let Douley know where in town" he smiled. 

Angie had heard of this Douley before. Only briefly. 

"Oh" Dugan said "before I forget, this came for you" he smiled handing her a letter. THE letter. 

Angie just stared at it. This could be the letter telling her Peggy was alive and safe, or the letter saying she was dead and her remains needed to be collected. She took it in her hands and stared at it. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sowyer came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder "she's not dead" he chuckled "we all got letters" 

Angie felt a wave of relief. She ripped the letter open. She was dying to hear from Peggy. As she started reading a few customers walked in. 

"I've got it" Pickerton smiled as he took Angie's notepad. He seated the few people and got their orders. 

Angie sat down at the table and read the letter. 

My dearest Angela, 

I'm afraid to say this is the first of many letters. It looks like my work here is much more complicated than I thought. 

All is well with me, no cuts or bruises. Well, that's a lie. You see, I've been in pain for a few days now. I had to leave someone very special to me at home. I miss her dearly. I miss waking up next to her, her soft lips, gentle touch, and her grumpy voice when I tell her it's time to get up, but what I miss the most is her smile. That smile tells me everything alright. It shows me there is hope and happiness. It's tells me I have a reason to come home. Angie, I miss you and can't wait to come home. 

I expect a letter back, hopefully soon. 

Well that's all I can say for now. I hope the boys are treating you right.

Yours truly,  
Peggy

Angie cried silently in her seat. Mary agreed to take her shift and let her go home. Once home she went strait to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea. She sat alone, with a cup of tea next to her, writing Peggy. 

English, 

I miss you so much. I received your letter today. You better stop saying things like that. If you keep telling me how much you miss me I might have to come over there. 

The boys are treating me perfectly. I've learned so much about you, all good of course. 

Only one thing has changed. I've got a new boyfriend. He's really sweet. Your gonna love him. His names Pinky Pinkerton. He...I can't. I can't pretend that everything's alright. I can't mess with you. I just can't. 

I miss you too much. I love you too much. I long for you embrace, your soft hands, warm hugs, your adorable accent. I miss the way you wake me up in the morning. I miss waking up next to you, I miss your tea, your sweet laugh, I miss your red lipstick that always sticks to me and takes forever to get off. I miss seeing you walk through the door, the way you make me giggle, the way you hold me. I miss knowing exactly when your coming to the diner, never knowing when you'll be home. Peggy I rather stay up all night waiting on you, and yell at you when you come home than this. 

You better come home soon, I can't take this. Ma always told me not to fall for a soldier, but Damn it pegs, your worth it. 

I love you English,  
Angie 

The next few weeks flew by. It never got easier, the more Angie had to wait the more she longed for Peggy. 

\--

After every letter Peggy cried. She hated the way she was hurting Angie. She couldn't wait to come home. Soon, soon was all she was told. She needed to know how long. Her letters with the boys slowly became less important. 

Peggy woke up early, as usual. She jolted up and searched her tent. Her face fell to her hands. Her bed was cold, here was no one there next to her to keep her warm. No one she had to wake up. She cried silently for a moment. 

When she finally regained herself she got dressed for the day. 

"Carter" she heard as she exited her tent "get on the truck, they need a new gunman" 

Peggy did as she was told and joined the fight. 

As the battle came to an end she found herself alone. She was in a building. She looked around, no one was there. As she came around a corner she heard a scream and felt a sharp pain in her side. She quickly reacted. She shot the man, dropping him dead. She reached to her side. 

A knife. She had been stabbed. She slowly pulled it out and watched as blood poured out of her side. She winced in pain and fell to her knees. She knew she needed help. She tried to stand but couldn't. 

As much as she tried to will her body, it kept giving out on her. 

"Come on" she growled "I'm not dying like this"

She tried to stand again. She fell to her knees. 

It's useless. 

She sat down and rested her head on the wall. This was it, this is where she was going to die. 

She slowly closed her eyes. 

"MARGARET CARTER" she heard a voice scream "YOU BETTER WAKE UP" she smiled. She could recognize that voice anywhere. 

"I-I can't" she said with defeat. 

"Then I guess I'll have to go live with my uncle" 

Peggy shot her eyes open and saw Angie standing in front of her "you wouldn't dare" she growled 

"Watch me" Angie hissed 

Peggy was furious. Her face was red hot with emotion. She thought of what Thomas would do to Angie. 

She rose to her feet, closing her eyes in pain. 

"Angela Martinelli, if I find out you went to see your uncle-" she opened her eyes. Angie was gone and she was on her feet. She thought about Angie, thought about returning home to her. She was using thoughts of her to shield the pain. 

It still hurt like hell, but it was bearable. 

She managed to drag herself to the window. She dropped down holding onto the rim for support. She saw men walking around, her men. She felt a wave of relief. 

"H-help" she yelled. They ran to her aid. 

She fainted as she saw them approach her. The last thing she heard was "she's lost a lot of blood, I'm not sure if she'll make it" 

Another man piped up "she has to make it. That's THE Agent Peggy Carter"


	11. Chapter 11

As Peggy started to regain consciousness she heard a faint cry. 

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. 

She realized her hand was being held. 

She slowly looked around the room, trying to make sense of what happened. She realized she was in the hospital. 

Next to her Angie cried. She held Peggy's hand, her head was resting against the bed. 

Peggy moved her thumb across Angie's hand. She smiled at the younger woman who was now staring her in the face. She could see the pain in her eyes, they were red from crying. 

Angie snapped her head up when she felt Peggy move. Within seconds Angie's lips where locked with Peggy's. 

Peggy was taken a bit by shock when Angie kissed her, it was so quick. She expressed all her feelings through that kiss. 

I love you

I missed you

I need you

I'm sorry 

It was all in that one kiss. When their lips finally parted she gasped for air. 

As Angie pulled out of the kiss there were tears in her eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up" she cried 

Peggy wiped away her tears "darling, I'm so sorry" she smiled 

Angie cried, her heart was broken and Peggy's smile was re-building it "your never leaving again" 

Peggy chuckled 

"I'm serious Margaret"

Peggy new this wasn't a joke. Angie never used her first name. "Darling," she kissed her again "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" she cried. 

Their moment was broken when the howling commandos came in yelling "Peggy" 

Peggy chuckled. 

"It's a good thing you woke up" Dugan said "this one was going crazy" he pointed to Angie and they all started laughing. 

\--

A few weeks later Peggy was ready to head home, but she was told to stay in bed for at least a week. 

Before walking inside they said there good byes to Dugan and the boys. Peggy thanked see them for taking care of Angie.

As they walked through the door Peggy noticed a bed in the living room. "Angie" she questioned 

"Well the doctor said bed, so bed" she pointed to the bed 

Peggy chuckled "yeah right" she mumbled 

Angie smiled "Peggy I want you in they bed right now"

"Oh really," Peggy smiled "I think that can be arranged" she chuckled 

Angie just looked at her

"Fine, fine" Peggy said as she climbed in the bed "but what happens when I need my cup of tea" 

"I'll get it for you" she smiled. Angie set on the bed next to her. "Anything you need, I'll get" she smiled 

"Well what I really need isn't being offered" she smiled 

Angie crawled over to Peggy. She pushed her back on the bed and lifted up her shirt. "When you can take this off" she pointed to the bandage "I can take this off" she motioned to her clothes. "Until then we're going to have to play nice"

Peggy chuckled "darling I can't wait a week"

"Then your in big trouble" Angie kissed her and went upstairs to get some clothes. 

Peggy watched as she came back down stairs in her PJs and she walked over to where Peggy was. 

"Here, since your so healthy" she handed her her PJs "you can dress your self" 

Angie watched as Peggy struggled. She chuckled and helped her undress. As she slipped her top off, she realized how much she missed this. She missed the nights where she would be stripping Peggy naked and enjoying her company. She smiled. She slid her hands under Peggy's shirt and slowly glided her fingers across her skin. 

Peggy smiled knowing what they both wanted. 

Angie slid the top over her head and slipped the new top over her head. She smiled and climbed into bed. She laid next to her "goodnight" she whispered 

Peggy chuckled "goodnight darling" she whispered as she kissed her. 

\--

They awoke in the comfort of each other's arms. 

Peggy was the first to wake, as usual. She watched as the younger woman slept. 

A after a moment she slowly pulled her close, trying not to wake her. She just wanted to be in her presence. 

As she laid there, holding the younger woman, laying so close they could barely breathe, she realized how much she had missed Angie. 

She needed this woman. She loved her. She knew it was Angie that saved her when she was stabbed, not those soldiers or doctors. If she didn't have Angie she wouldn't have had the strength to get up. 

If she didn't have Angie she would have died. She wouldn't have made it through the pain of losing Steve. If she didn't have Angie lord knows where she would be today. 

Peggy smiled as Angie slowly opened her eyes. 

"Morning" Peggy whispered 

Angie smiled "morning" 

Angie pulled Peggy even closer. She held onto her for dear life. 

Peggy chuckled "darling, I'm not going anywhere. You've made it very clear that I'm to stay in this bed"

"I know" she mumbled "I just missed you"

\--

"Dugan should be here soon" she smiled "until then I expect you in this bed" 

Peggy rolled her eyes "Angie I'm f-"

"In bed" she said sternly 

Peggy chuckled "alright, as you wish" 

Angie leaned over Peggy who was still on the bed, and placed a kiss on her lips. 

It was a deep and passionate kiss which left them both demanding more. 

Peggy pulled Angie back into bed and started kissing her neck. Her hot breath and sweet kisses made their way down to her shoulder. 

"Peggy" Angie moaned

"I don't care" Peggy growled. 

Angie put her hands on Peggy's shoulders and pushed her back, separating the two. "your hurt, and I have to get to work" she smiled. She kissed her and climbed off. She went to walk but was stopped by Peggy. 

Peggy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She kissed her until her lungs burned and her lips were sore. When she broke the kiss she gasped for air and whispered "have a good day" 

Angie smiled and kissed the tip of her nose "and you stay in bed" she chuckled as she left the room. She knew Peggy was rolling her eyes. 

\--

Dugan arrived at the house about an hour later. 

"Hey Pegs" he said upon entering "What do you think your doing" he asked as he watched her struggle to climb out of bed. 

"I'm trying to get up" she smiled

He chuckled "your supposed to stay in bed"

"So what"

"You could rip your stitches open"

"Wouldn't be the first time, probably wouldn't be the last" she chuckled. She was now on her feet and she walked into the kitchen.

Dugan followed "what's Angie going think of this" 

"She's not going to know about this" she said looking at Dugan 

He chuckled "fair enough" 

\--

When Angie walked through the door she smelt dinner and knew immediately Peggy had been cooking. She walked around the corner to see Peggy sitting in her bed reading. "Smells good" 

"Dugan decided to make us dinner" she smiled 

"Right" she chuckled

Just then Dugan appeared "oh hello Angie" he smiled 

"What's for dinner" she questioned 

His face went blank "um..."

Peggy rolled her eyes and Angie turned to face her "I had to stretch my legs" Peggy said in her defense 

"Then stretch your legs, but your not supposed to do anything-INCLUDING cooking"

Dugan slowly crept back into the kitchen. 

Peggy smiled "you can plead all you want Angie, I'm not staying in this bed forever" 

Noticing they were alone, she walked over to Peggy's side. She lifted her shirt to see her cloth stained with blood "this is why you have to stay in bed" 

Peggy quickly pulled her shirt back down "I'm fine"

"No your not" Angie said as she went to retrieve the first aid kit 

Peggy sighed

When she returned she lifted Peggy's shirt once more and against Peggy's wishes she started taking the bandage off.

"Angie" Peggy said grabbing her hands "please, I'm fine" 

She didn't want Angie worrying and she certainly didn't want her seeing her in pain. 

Angie rolled her eyes "Shut up English" she said as she removed the bandage 

Peggy chuckled and tried to stop her "let Dugan do it then" she pleaded 

"Dugan doesn't like blood" they heard him holler from the kitchen 

They both chuckled 

"Stop your whining" Angie smiled "I know what I'm doing"

Peggy let her hands remove the rest of the bandage. Her eyes fell to Angie "what do you mean" she questioned 

"Some nights Uncle Tommy beat me harder than others" Angie said as she removed the bandage, revealing the open wound "I couldn't go to the hospital, so I learned how to stitch my self up" 

Peggy was speech less. She knew she was beaten, but she never expected it to be that bad. 

Angie wiped away the blood and slowly pulled out the torn stitches. She noticed Peggy wincing in pain and it broke her heart. 

She cleaned the wound and stitched it back up "there" she said as she placed a new cloth over Peggy "now stay in bed"

Peggy chuckled "we both know that's not going to happen" 

Just then Dugan brought them each a plate of dinner and all three of them sat on the bed as they ate. 

After dinner Dugan said his good byes and left. 

Peggy smiled at Angie. 

Angie knew that smile all too well. That was the smile Peggy gave her before they made love. "No" Angie said laying down next to her. She kept her back to Peggy. 

"Please" Peggy said as she curled up next to Angie. She started kissing her ear. 

Angie tried not to enjoy that, but she failed miserably. 

Peggy continued to nibble on her ear, letting it slide between her teeth. She felt Angie shiver. This only made her continue. 

Finally Angie spoke up "Peggy" she said turning to face her "we can't"

That didn't stop Peggy. Peggy kissed her and as they parted she held onto Angie's lower lip with her teeth, letting it slowly slide out. 

Angie growled "Peggy"

Peggy smiled and kissed her again, doing the same thing. 

"We can't" she sighed 

Again this was not going to stop her. She kissed her again repeating the process.

Angie didn't let her lip slide out of Peggy's teeth. Instead she kissed her back. 

Peggy smiled and pulled her on top of her. 

Angie sat on top of Peggy kissing her furiously. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but when Peggy is seductive she is sexy. And when she is sexy Angie can not say no. She ran her hands through Peggy's hair. Moving her kisses to Peggy's neck. 

Peggy shivered at Angie's warm breath against her skin. She held onto Angie as they made love multiple times that night. Each time sending a different message. 

The first was out of desire, the second was out of love. The third was for Peggy. 

Angie made love to the English woman, telling her to never leave again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing seductive Peggy, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm not sure wen I'll get the next chapter up, but it won't be too long!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments letting me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Peggy smiled at the sleeping woman next to her. She kissed her lips, trying to wake her in the sweetest way. 

Angie kept her eyes closed but kissed her back. She chuckled when their lips parted. "What was that for" 

Peggy smiled "I'm not sure, it just fit the moment" 

"Well you know how I love to live in the moment" she chuckled and pulled Peggy back into a kiss. 

Peggy ran her hands up Angie's back, pulling her close. 

Angie let her hands play in Peggy's brown curls. 

When their lips parted, Angie looked behind Peggy at the clock. She growled and said "I have to leave" 

Peggy was a bit surprised "it's Sunday" she said a bit confused "where do you have to go" 

Angie scrunched her eyebrows, searching for an answer "just out" she smiled, satisfied with her answer. 

Peggy on the other hand could see straight through Angie, she stared at her for a moment and decided it wasn't worth it. She offered her a soft smile "well have fun, I'll be here....all alone....in bed" Peggy pouted

Angie chuckled and kissed her lips "have fun" 

Peggy smirked 

"Oh, English" Angie said "don't be sad. I'll be back soon" she climbed out of the bed and walked up stairs to get dressed. 

When she came back down she offered Peggy another smile before leaving. 

\--

When Angie arrived she walked inside. She knew exactly where to go. She walked to the back and grabbed a bottle. As she walked to the counter she saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She didn't hesitate to grab it. When she checked out she was a bit nervous that they would ask who the flowers were for. 

"Good morning" the lady behind the counter said. 

"Morning" Angie smiled 

The lady smelled the flowers "these are lovely" she smiled "who are they for"

Angie froze "um...it's for...my...." She searched her brain for answers "my...friend" she smiled 

The lady was a bit confused but dismissed the situation. 

As Angie walked out side she heard a familiar voice 

"Miss Martinelli" 

She turned and smiled at the man approaching "Mr fancy" 

"What's got you out so early" 

She motioned to the flowers and bottle in her hands "I thought I'd get Peggy something nice" 

He smiled "I'm sure she's going to love that" he stopped and looked at his watch "care if I join you on your walk to the diner" 

She smiled. He knew them all to well. He knew she was going to the diner to get some pie to go with her drink. She chuckled "that would be lovely" 

As they walked they talked about everything. Upon arriving at the diner Jarvis smiled and held the door open for her. "It was a pleasure, miss Martinelli" he smiled 

She smiled "you and your big words" 

He chuckled "until next time" he said as she walked inside and he went on his way. 

\--

Peggy had fallen back asleep when Angie left. She awoke when she felt a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Morning English" Angie smiled 

Peggy looked at her "morning" she said with a smile. Her eyes wondered to what was being handed to her. "Darling" Peggy smiled 

Angie smiled "I thought I would surprise you" 

Peggy was grinning from cheek to cheek. She put her nose to the flowers and took a whiff. 

Angie smiled and handed her the schnapps and pie "thought you might be hungry" 

Peggy grinned and took the schnapps and pie. She set them on the bed next to her and pulled Angie into a deep kiss. When their lips parted she smiled. 

Angie returned the smile and went to retrieve things to cut the pie. When they each had a piece they sat on the bed, laughing. They drank their schnapps and ate their pie, alone, safe, together. 

Peggy cherished each and every moment with Angie. 

Angie did the same. She never knew when Peggy would be called back to war, and weather or not that would be the last time she saw her. 

\--

A few days later Peggy was well enough to go back to work. 

"I don't care" Angie complained "your not ready" 

Peggy smiled "yes I am"

"No your not" she pleaded "you can barely walk"

Peggy chuckled "darling I'm fine" she said as she made her morning tea

Angie watched her reach for the cup on the top shelf "see" she said, coming over to help her "your wincing in pain"

"No I'm not" Peggy said a bit too defensively 

Angie stared at her 

Peggy realized she didn't have to lie to Angie. She knew when Peggy was in pain. 

"For gods sake" she sighed "why do you look at me like that"

Angie chuckled "cuz I know your not telling me the truth" 

"Fine you caught me red handed" Peggy chuckled "yes it hurts, but I've had worse"

Angie shook her head "I'm calling and telling them you can't come in today"

"No, no, no" Peggy pleaded "you can't just call the SSR" she chuckled 

"And why not"

"Your not even supposed to know they exist, let alone I'm an agent"

"Fine" Angie sighed "but your secret agent job won't save you forever" 

Peggy chuckled. She drank her tea. When she finished she made her way to Angie. 

"Darling" she said as she hugged her from behind

Angie relaxed into the hug, letting her body sink into the English woman's arms

"I promise I won't get hurt" she whispered into her ear

Angie smiled "you said that last time"

Peggy kissed her cheek "no I said I would try and stay safe. This time I can promise you that" 

Angie chuckled and wrapped her hands around Peggy's arms. "I may have to start yelling at people if you come home in another bandage" 

Peggy chuckled "easy their killer" 

"That's right" Angie smiled "I'm gonna fight for my English" 

Peggy kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" 

Angie turned to face her. She held Peggy's face in her hands "I love you too"

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's waist and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her lips "no, I mean it" she smiled as their lips parted "Angie I wouldn't have made it home if I didn't have you" she confessed 

"What are you talking about" Angie asked a bit confused

Peggy tightened her hold on Angie's waist "when I was stabbed, I tried to move, tried to find help" a tear ran down her face "but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, how much I told my body to move it wouldn't" 

Angie watched as the tear ran down her face. She too let a tear fall down her face.

"It wasn't until I heard you yelling at me, telling me that if I didn't get up and come home that you would go back with your uncle" Another tear ran down her face "Angie I couldn't let you go back" she cried "I couldn't let you go live with that man. After what he's done"

Angie wiped the tears away "I promise" she whispered "I'm never, ever going back to him" she smiled at Peggy "you've taught me I'm not damaged. Taught me it's ok to feel this way with women, I'm perfect" she smiled which only made Peggy smile

"Darling" she whispered "you are perfect, your beautiful" she kissed her "sweet" again she kissed her "funny" she kissed her "and the person I'm gonna fight for" she kissed her, except this time she didn't pull back to speak. She kissed her deeply. 

Angie let her fingers find their way into Peggy's brown curls. She pulled her close, kissing her passionately. 

When they broke from the kiss Peggy smiled at her "you saved my life Angie" 

"No" Angie said "you saved mine" 

They enjoyed their embrace for few more moments. 

Peggy kissed her one last time "I hate to say this, but I have to go"

Angie smiled "I know" she wiped the tears off Peggy's face. She was being the kind woman she was and making her presentable for her first day back. "I better see you for lunch" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Peggy smiled as she let Angie go. She grabbed her purse, checked to make sure her gun was inside and left. 

\--

When she arrived at the office her side was in pain. It was hard for her to walk around. She pushed past the pain and made it to her desk. 

"Your back" Daniel said with a smile 

"Yeah" she smiled "did you miss me" 

"Maybe a little" he blushed. 

Peggy knew he had a crush on her. It made her a bit uncomfortable at times. 

"Honestly" he sighed "I rather have you here, occasionally talking to me, than have to listen to all these babies whine" he motioned to all the other men in the room. 

She chuckled "I couldn't agree more" she smiled "they are big babies, you included" she said playfully punching her arm. 

"I am not" he said defending himself 

"Oh yes you are" she smiled "your back here complaining right now" 

"Uh-that's different" he said 

"Really" Peggy looked at him and shook her head "what are we working on right now" 

"Can't say"

"Come on fill me in"

"No seriously I can't say. I don't even know" 

She gave him a puzzled look 

"Douley and Thompson are the only ones who know"

Peggy shook her head "well I'm about to find out" she said as she stood and went for the door to the Chiefs office 

"Morning Carter" he said as she opened the door 

"Morning sir" she said "what have I missed"

He looked at her "well I haven't had lunch in a few days, so it'd be nice if I could have a meal" 

She sighed. What was it going to take to get some respect around here. She worked undercover to clear Howard's name, went over seas and got stabbed, almost died countless times, oh and let's not forget TRAINED STEVE ROGERS. She was a bit frustrated. She simply smiled "do you have a paper I could write this down on" 

"Over there" he pointed 

She walked over to where he pointed. She saw open files, current cases. She scanned them quickly, grabbing what information she could. 

"Do I need to find it for you" 

"No no" she said "I found it" she took his lunch order and returned to her desk

"So" Daniel said 

"Leviathan" she whispered to him

"What" he questioned 

"Their a small group in Russia" she shifted her weight "I thought Dugan took care of the rest of them" 

Daniel had a puzzled look 

"Leviathan takes in young girls and turns them into cold hearted killers, and apparently a few of them are in the states" 

"Oh" he sighed "well what are we gonna do" 

"What I'm going to do you can't know about" 

He looked at her "Peggy come on. I want on the winning team for once"

Peggy smiled "fine. But this stays between us. I've got to run and get lunch for everyone, but meet me at my home later today and we can discuss this further"

He nodded in agreement and went back to his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the last chapter of the first book. I've already started on the sequel, so it shouldn't be long until I post it. 
> 
> It looks like Peggy's new mission is Levithan. 
> 
> I hope your in joying the story!


End file.
